


Time for a Ride

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Wincest PWP





	Time for a Ride

The walk from the Impala to the motel door was entirely too long for Dean’s liking.  He wanted to run the twelve whole steps, but once he was inside he wanted time to stop.

His hands grabbed at Sam’s clothes, pulling him in for a desperate kiss while undressing him.  For hours in the car, Sam had been teasing him.  Whether it was on purpose or not, Dean didn’t care, but he couldn’t wait another second to get his hands on his brother.

First it had been Sam’s fingers playing with the inseam of his jeans.  Then he’d shifted, his legs spread wide.  Dean just wanted to get between those two long legs, but he’d kept his concentration on the road.  Then Sam had slept a bit, his neck lengthening as his head tilted toward the window.  Dean wanted to lick it.

In his sleep, Sam had been making some intriguing noises.  Dean took careful note of Sam’s cock straining against his jeans, amused and aroused that whatever his brother was dreaming of getting him very interested.

And now here they were, finally alone in the motel.

Dean was so focused on his task that Sam was completely naked before Sam could even get Dean’s t-shirt off.  Dean’s hand was on Sam’s cock, pumping it eagerly to hardness.

“Damn, Dean,” Sam said against his mouth before breaking the kiss to take Dean’s t-shirt off.  “Eager much?”

Dean growled.  “You know what you were doing, Sammy,” Dean replied, not sure if Sam actually was doing it all on purpose but taking the gamble as he pulled Sam toward the closest bed.  Dean fell back onto it, pulling Sam on top of him.  “Now you’re going to take what I give you, understand?”

Sam nodded, his eyes eager before he leaned down to kiss Dean again.  His hands were still trying to fumble with Dean’s zipper, but Dean pulled Sam flush against him, hindering the action.  His hands ran over Sam’s naked back until he found Sam’s ass, squeezing the cheeks.

The kiss was hungry, desperate.  The two of them battled for dominance, even though Sam knew Dean was currently the one in charge.  Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s cheeks once more before moving further to massage Sam’s hole.

Sam relented then, his hands leaving Dean’s jeans and letting himself melt into Dean’s touch.  Dean grinned into the kiss, a single pointer finger pressing just inside of the tight pucker.

Dean shifted then.  “Move up,” he ordered, his hands pushing Sam to help him crawl up Dean’s body.  Dean kissed the tip of Sam’s cock as it passed his face, but that wasn’t what he was aiming for.  He didn’t let Sam stop until he was straddling Dean’s head, the sweet little pucker of his ass in full view.

“There you are,” Dean said more to himself than Sam.  He leaned up to lick the crease of Sam’s ass, humming at the sharp intake of breath from Sam above him.  “Alright, Sammy, time for a ride.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hips to bring him down onto his face, Dean’s tongue finding the opening and beginning to tease.  For a minute Sam was completely still, but soon he couldn’t help the rocking motion of his hips against Dean’s mouth.  Dean got Sam nice and wet before making his tongue into a point, starting to really fuck Sam with his mouth.

The noises that Sam was making above him went straight to Dean’s cock, and he used his free hand to reach down and finally undo his jeans.  He took himself in hand, pumping to the rhythm of Sam’s humping on his face.

Dean could die a happy man right here, right now, he thought before continuing his full attention on his brother, determined to make Sam come with his mouth alone.


End file.
